


The doctor is in

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn and comedy, Rimming, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt's in a doctor's coat and nothing else do I need to say more.





	The doctor is in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: playing doctor! I had so much fun with this, you have no idea XD  
> Follow me for more porn every day! :D

Logan walked into the infirmary, half annoyed and half worried.

-What’s it you wanna tell me, Elf? Your message was vague.-

He stopped as soon as he saw the other, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt was wearing a lab coat, his tail coming out of its back slit; it seemed like that was the only think he was wearing. He was smirking mischievously.

-Why, mein Freund, I just thought you might need a check-up since seldom come to see a doctor.-

Logan snorted. So that was what this was all about.

-Really, Elf?-

Nightcrawler put on a fake serious expression.

-Yes, your health is really important. I bet you never had a prostate check, for example. It’s very important at your age!-

- _My age_?-

-Well, you’re  more than one hundred years old, you should have it checked at least once a month. Listen to your doctor!- Kurt said while smoothing out his lab coat.

They both grinned in amusement.

-Well, if it’s the doctor’s order…-

Logan walked back to the door in order to lock it, then he started to undress.

The German’s grinning face showed his excitement as much as his waving tail.

Wolverine walked up to him as soon as he had stripped completely.

-So, what’s next, doc?-

-Please, lay on your belly and raise your hips.- Kurt replied in amusement and fake professionalism.

-I hope it’s not gonna hurt.- Logan joked.

-Oh, not at all, don’t worry! You’re in good hands!-

The Canadian climbed on the bed and positioned himself as he was told, turning his head to look at the other.

-Don’t be ashamed, I’m a professional, I do this very often.- Nightcrawler reassured his patient.

He leaned forward to examine Wolverine’s ass, saying “mh” and “ah” sometimes while touching him.

-Is everything all right back there?- Logan asked after a while.

He liked those caresses and massages, but it seemed to him that that part of the examination was taking too long.

-Oh, absolutely! You possess a very nice bottom, I’d say it’s the second best I’ve ever seen.-

-Only second?-

-Well, mine is still better.-

Logan snorted. Of course, no one could beat that ass.

Kurt hummed a bit as he brushed his lover’s hairs away from his hole.

-Very nice, it looks really healthy. Have you ever had problems back here?- he was trying to act professional, but he couldn’t hide his amusement for the situation.

-Not so far.-

-Very good, very good.- the German nodded. –I’ll begin the real examination now, breathe and stay relaxed.- he advised.

Wolverine grabbed a pillow and put his head on it, letting the other do whatever he had in mind.

Kurt started by massaging the other’s sensitive perineum in small circles, as if he was looking for bumps.

-Mh-mh, very good, very good.- he commented while nodding knowingly.

Logan sighed in pleasure, moving his knees farther away from each other to get more comfortable.

-Don’t move, please, I’m trying to work here.-

The Canadian snorted.

-Sure, sorry.-

As the “doctor” continued he felt his excitement grow. He felt his member slowly harden, which was surely the Elf’s aim.

-Ah, I see you’re getting an erection. Don’t worry about it, it’s a perfectly normal and healthy reaction.- Kurt sure enough said about it.

He stepped to the table nearby, grabbing a pair of gloves. He looked at the five small fingers, frowned for a second, then he threw them in the trash.

-Oh well, I’ve washed my hands.- he commented nonchalantly, grabbing some lube.

Logan chuckled.

-I prefer it this way, the latex always pulls on my hairs.- he replied.

It was Kurt’s time to snort.

-You don’t have to worry about it then.-

-How lucky.-

Nightcrawler walked back to him, spreading lube on his lover’s hole.

-It’s cold!- the latter complained.

-It’ll get warm soon, just relax.-

He massaged his hole in circles to help loosen his muscles before gently pushing a finger inside.

Logan sighed in pleasure, relaxing and enjoying the attentions. His member was completely hard, but its need for being touched was still bearable, so he just ignored it. For now.

Kurt moved his finger in and out of him, twisting it and massaging his insides. When he decided that his lover was loose enough he bent his finger and rubbed around his prostate.

Wolverine moaned in appreciation. Oh, that felt so good…

-Oh yeah…- he purred.

He tried to touch himself, but the German’s free hand smacked his.

-No, no, no. No touching until I finish my examination, it could taint the results.-

The other whined, but complied. He grabbed his pillow, moaning more and more obscenely as his arousal grew together with his need to get more.

Kurt was insisting on rubbing his prostate, somehow making it even more sensitive than usual, carefully checking that his lover didn’t disobey his order. He moved his free hand inside his lab coat in order to masturbate and get ready for what was coming next.

-C’mon, I need more!- Logan complained after a few moments, pushing his hips towards that teasing finger.

-Be patient, please. I’ll move to the next step.-

Nightcrawler removed his finger and opened his lab coat, revealing his own erection. He climbed behind the other, then he lubed his member and guided it to his lover’s hole.

-This is the final part of your check-up.- he said, unable to hide his arousal from his voice.

-Finally!- Wolverine replied.

He moaned louder when he was penetrated, sighing in pleasure and clenching around Kurt’s member when it was all in.

The German grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers to prevent him from touching himself when he started thrusting inside him. His pace was slow and gentle at first, but it gradually got faster and rougher.

Logan moaned and whined, weakly trying to get one hand free in order to masturbate. He felt like bursting, but he actually loved it, he loved that kind pain and the knowledge of being dominated like that.

After a while Kurt decided to give him even more pleasure: he wrapped his tail around the Canadian’s erection, rubbing it and focusing on its glans with the wider flat tip of it.

Wolverine completely lost his control at that. He moaned obscenely, pushing his hips back and forth, unable to choose if he wanted more from his lover’s member or his tail.

Nightcrawler followed his pace as best as he could, moaning in pleasure and groaning for the effort of keeping up with Logan’s wild movements.

He wasn’t surprised when his lover reached his orgasm first, almost shouting and clenching around him, getting his tail and the bed dirty with semen.

As Wolverine stopped to catch his breath and enjoy his post-orgasm, Kurt frantically thrust inside him, his own orgasm building inside him even more at the other’s weak and tired moans; the knowledge of being the reason why his voice sounded so sweet excited him a lot.

He came in a few moments, before Logan had stopped panting, with a satisfied groan. He collapsed on Wolverine, who let his knee slide down in order to lay down.

-So, doc… what’s the diagnosis?- the latter jokingly asked after a while.

-You’re as fit as a fiddle, mein Lieber.-

They chuckled, too tired to actually laugh.

-So… once a month?- Logan mischievously inquired.

-At least. More often if you don’t feel well.- Kurt replied in the same tone.

-I think I won’t feel well very soon.-

They chuckled again, then Nightcrawler pulled out of his lover in order to lay beside him and hug him.


End file.
